Harry and Carrie Potter: Twins Unleashed
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: What would the Harry Potter Series be like if Harry had a younger twin sister? Meet Carrie Lily Potter, twin of Harry James Potter. Watch her grow during her first year of Hogwarts, where she meets Hermione, her best friend, and an unlikely friend as well: Draco Malfoy. Rating changed to 'T' because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue: Voldemort's Defeat

Me: Yay, another Harry Potter fic!

Ron: Oh no, are you going to k-

*grabs Ron and muffles him* Me: Shh Ron! I haven't showed them everything about the last one yet!

Ron *grumble*: Fine. Am I in it?

Me: Yes. Now will you shut up and do the disclaimer?

Ron: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, she just wishes she did. I bet she asks Santa for it. If she did own Harry Potter, well... I'd probably have been killed off real fast. She doesn't like me for some reason...

Me: Oh shush Ron!

...

October 31st, 1981, Lord Voldemort came strolling down in Godric's Hollow. He tormented the small children who dared to look upon him.

Yes, he thought to himself, James and Lily Potter should have trusted a different friend to trust their lives with – and that of their twins. Peter Pettigrew – Wormtail, as he called him – had squealed like the rat he was. But he was sure to repay him later… yes, he would be rewarded greatly.

For Voldemort had learned of a Prophecy or… most of it, anyways. It had predicted that twins born as July ended to a couple who had thrice defied him would be his downfall. That, while alone, they were already gifted, extraordinary wizards, and together they would be able to perform feats of near-impossible magic. Magic that would destroy him – but not if he could help it

He looked into the window before he entered. There was arrogant James, yawning and waving off a tired looking Lily, who held two babies in her arms. In her right arm, pulling at her hair, was a laughing boy with black, unkempt hair like his father and startling green eyes – his mother's eyes. The little girl in Lily's left arm was his complete opposite: She had already-long dark red hair, and a gentle face, like her mother, but the bright hazel eyes of her father.

James tossed his wand to the couch, stretched, and followed soon. Yes… now was the time to strike. Voldemort blasted open the doors, and James shouted, "Lily! HE'S HERE!" But it was too late. Undefended, James Potter was killed as he stood there yelling.

Voldemort slowly made his way upstairs. He pushed open the door slowly like in the Muggle horror films. He just saw Lily gently drop the twins in the one, blue crib. She turned to him.

"Step aside girl."

"No! Not my twins! Don't harm them!"

"I said step aside! Your life may be spared yet!"

"No! Not my twins! Not after James–"

"_Silence_, girl! _Move_ and you will be spared!"

"NOT MY TWINS! NO NOT THEM! PLEASE NOT THEM!"

_"Avada Kedavra!_" An ear-piercing shriek filled the small room.

The twins looked at their mother, and started silently crying when they saw she would not get up.

Voldemort looked at the two children greedily, which should he kill first? But he chided himself, the two children were sitting so close, nearly clutching each other tightly with their still-pudgy baby hands, one carefully aimed shot would kill both. The moment had come

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

But the light rebounded, and Lord Voldemort was no more.

…

Dumbledore and McGonagall waited, frozen, outside of the house belonging to a Muggle couple and their son.

Suddenly they heard a roar: Hagrid was using Sirius Black's motorcycle as a way to travel with the twins. He landed and brought the two bundles up, and placed one in each of the Professors' arms.

Dumbledore looked down at his small bundle, "Ah… So this is little Harry James Potter. I hope he lives well here… and safe…" Dumbledore's finger nearly brushed the small, fresh, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"And you, Minerva?"

McGonagall opened the small blanket gently, "Carrie Lily Potter. They look so much like their parents…" She sniffed and she traced the outline of a small, star-shaped scar at the nape of her little thin neck. "Albus, is this the right thing to do? Any wizarding family would take them in gladly! But to leave them with these Muggles? Albus, I have watched these Muggles constantly and they are just plain horrible!"

"I have my reasons Minerva."

And at that, they lay the two small bundles on the doorstep, with a letter.

"May our love and luck bless them. Goodnight Minerva."


	2. Chapter 1: Life in the Cupboard

Harry: Wait... so now I have a twin?

Me: Yup!

Ron: This is messed up Harry... let's run while we can...

Me: PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Ron: Not cool!

Harry: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, but she would go to any lengths to have it. Well... I guess she wouldn't kill...

Me: Be quiet, let's read!

...

"WAKE UP!"

Harry groaned and put on his glasses, then heard a snore. He kicked the dark lump in the corner of the closest gently, "Wake up Carrie, our dear Aunt is ready for breakfast."

The shadowy figure grunted a little, and shifted. A pale face came into the small light, squinted hazel eyes covered by messy red hair, "What grouches they are. Five more minutes Harry! I'm awful tired. And I covered for you yesterday when 'Dudders' couldn't find the bath sponge."

"Fine Carrie…" Harry dressed as the soft snores continued. This cupboard was getting too small for the two of them; they each needed nearly half an hour to relieve their sore, bent muscles, and awaken the tired, stiff ones.

When Harry squeezed out of the door and into the kitchen, he saw his uncle, aunt, and cousin sitting about the table.

"Where is that silly sister of yours?" Petunia sniffed, Harry knew she hated Carrie because she reminded her of her dead sister. Petunia seemed to try and ignore Harry pleasantly, but with Carrie she was simply horrid. She tripped her occasionally in the halls, made her do the nastier of chores, and even made her do Dudley's homework now and again.

Harry felt like he had to stick up for his younger twin, it couldn't be her fault that she was being treated so badly. "She was up late with a cold." He said, hoping that would keep her away from the others for the day.

Petunia grimaced, "Oh… poor dear… well, you can start with the bacon and toast! And anything burnt goes to you and your sister." Harry scowled and started cooking.

When he was done, he pushed his way into the cupboard and shook Carrie, "Hey… sis… wake up, you missed breakfast." Carrie groaned and shifted into a sitting position, hitting her head against Harry's.

"Eh? Oh – Ow! Jeez Harry, not so close! This hole is cramped as it is! I'm up, I'm up!"

"WHAT THE RUDDY–"

They both hit their heads on the ceiling in shock as their uncle started ranting about a letter addressed to them, from a place called "Hogwarts".

...

Harry: Touching, but wasn't there supposed to be a snake...?

Me: What snake?

Harry: You read the series, right?

Me: read all seven, watched all eight. BUT NO SNAKE HERE!

Harry: *sigh* this is hopeless.


	3. Chapter 2: A Short Birthday

Harry: Phew, this is a short one.

Ron: Oh no, that might mean she has a big part next!

Hermione: But this one's pretty safe, right?

Ron: It's never safe with Farali involved.

Harry: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, but she writes well enough anyways.

...

Carrie and Harry sat with their backs against a musty old couch at the horridly dirty island-hovel Vernon had bought, losing his mind after the whole "letters episode". Dudley lay on the couch, snoring, with his bright electric-watch on his pudgy arm dangling in between the twins as they sat there, covered in a moth-eaten blanket.

The light flashed 11:59 for a second before turning to 12:00.

Harry smiled across at Carrie, "Happy Birthday."

"And to you, mate." Carrie smiled teasingly.

Harry nodded, "I'm kind of glad that we're twins. That way we never _really_ celebrate alone."

They laughed, and Dudley let out a loud, grunting snore.

And then a loud _boom_ erupted, and a huge hulking figure that we fans know as Hagrid appeared. And you know what happens then, our beloved twins deny that they are wizards.

...

Me: Wow, that was awfully short. I guess I'll have to write another one quickly...

Harry&Ron: NO!

Hermione: Honestly, it isn't that bad! It's kind of cute...

Ron: Just wait...


	4. Chapter 3: The Train

Harry: So is this a longer one?

Me: Oh yes, very long. I hope my lovely fans shall be happy. *glares*

Ron: DON'T KILL ME!

Me: Silly, we meet you in this one!

Ron *rolls eyes*: Oh great...

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer!

Ron *groan*: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, please read & review!

(Because I skipped shopping in Diagon Ally, I would just like to say that Carrie's wand is Cedar, 12 and 1/2 inches, unyielding, and it turns out Fawkes gave a third feather for this wand. Well, it had to happen. To those in Pottermore, you can look up this wand wood and see what you can find out about Carrie.)

...

"Hagrid said Platform 9 and 3/4, right?"

"I think so Harry."

They looked at each other nervously; they were getting a lot of odd glances due to their owls, Hedwig and Reggie. Reggie was Carrie's Barn Owl.

Finally they heard something "…That's right, it's almost eleven, the Hogwarts Express will be leaving, we have to get on Platform 9 and 3/4!"

"Ah… excuse me…?"

Harry and Carrie walked over to the plump, quaint women with vivid red hair, "Did you say Hogwarts?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, and shooed one of her seven children away (probably Percy, the prick he is) "Ah, are you two new…? My Lord…"

Her face showed delight as she ogled at the twins. "You wouldn't be…? You couldn't be…? My Lord… bless us…! You aren't Harry and Carrie Potter, now are you?"

They smiled and nodded, and Mrs. Weasley looked as if she'd faint. "And you're… starting Hogwarts?"

They nodded again, and she pointed at Ron, "This is my youngest son, Ron. He's starting this year too. Ron… show them about the wall… get a compartment together, why don't you!"

…

"So, you've met mum." Ron and Harry sat in a compartment together. Carrie had gone to the bathroom to change into her robes.

Outside, in the hall, Carrie was making her way back. People had their eyes glued against their windows for a glimpse of her. Evidently, due to our dear Fred and George, news of the two Potters had spread fast.

Just as she neared her compartment, she met Hermione, "Have you seen a toad? Some poor boy has lost one."

"No… I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Oh well, that's too bad… Hey, are you Carrie Potter?"

"Uh… yes."

"That's neat! I've read so much about you!"

And so they talked, and quickly became friends. Carrie pointed out her compartment and Hermione walked towards it, and Carrie was about to follow her when a door slid open behind her.

Draco stepped out, "I overheard you talking to that girl. Said something about… Potter? So? Are you Potter?"

Carrie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Don't address me by my last name, I am a twin, it's confusing. It's also rude."

Draco blushed, "Uh… alright… It's… Carrie, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you shouldn't be hanging out with Mudbloods or Weasleys… they're horrid people, don't deserve to be wizards. But us… we're meant to have magic."

His hand brushed hers, and there was a soft light in his eyes, but instead she slapped him, "Idiot! Are you flirting with me? If you know who I am, you'll know my mother was muggle-born like Hermione. Did she not deserve magic? And Ron Weasley, without his mother, Harry and I wouldn't have found this train!"

Draco stuttered, "I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

But Carrie was gone.

...

Ron: I was hardly in that!

Me: I thought you'd be relieved!

Ron: Well...

Me: Do you, by chance, like my story?

Ron: I guess...

Me *wild light in eyes, hugs Ron*: Oh Ronnie! Huggles for YOU!


	5. Chapter 4: Carrie's Sorting

Harry: Are we about to get Sorted... Ron, I think we are!

Ron: Bloody H-

Me: Shush Ron, no potty mouth! This is rated K+! Besides, it's _Carrie's_ Sorting. You are only mentioned, like, once.

Ron: Guess that's for the best. I'm feeling better now. I'll do the Disclaimer for you!

Me: Oh Ronniekinz! *huggles*

Ron *smiling, embarrassed*: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's thing.

This is normal talking/narrating.

_This is Carrie's thoughts._

**_This is the Sorting Hat Talking in Carrie's head._**

...

They spent the train ride talking about where they wanted to be sorted, and, really, what sorting was. Carrie and Harry both liked the idea of Gryffindor, but that really seemed to be the only place Harry felt like he could go.

Carrie shoved him playfully, "You sound so stuck up! I like the sound of all the houses… and I'm sure that there are some nice kids in Slytherin, no matter what you say Ron!"

Ron rolled his eyes and the four laughed.

…

"Potter, Carrie!" Suddenly the Great Hall was full of whispers. _Potter? The_ Carrie Potter?

Every House straightened. Every House wanted Carrie for their own, and if they got _one_ Potter, they were _sure_ they'd get both. So what if the Patil twins were sorted differently?

As Carrie walked up and sat on the stool, she looked and saw Draco looking at her eagerly, almost hungrily. She knew she was a little harsh to him back on the train. He seemed to like her… Weird, the only person she knew that really liked her was Harry. She wasn't used to that kind of open affection.

Then the hat slipped down just in front of her eyes.

**_Potter… Carrie Potter… Yes, I remember your parents… Lily Evans, so gifted, yet incredibly stubborn… James Potter… well, we all know about him don't we?_**

_No, _I_ don't._

**_Well we're here for you, aren't we? Let me see… You have great power… You'd do very well in Slytherin…_**

_Okay. But I guess that's not all you're going to say?_

The hat laughed, **_yes, you are smart too, proven there. You'd do very well indeed in Ravenclaw… But I do not sense that is where you belong. Hufflepuff… you'd bring loads of fame and power to them, they'd no longer be underdogs. You'd bring them out of the rut. You are so loyal to your brother Harry… and already spoke up for your new friends… Yet you are kind and friendly enough to forgive, that is not easy. You have forgiven Draco Malfoy… have you not?_**

_I guess I have… But what do you know of Draco?_

**_Only that he seeks the power to live up to his parents' expectations… and seeks the power to impress _****you_, Carrie._**

Carrie blushed fiercely under the hat. She hoped no one noticed.

**_But even more powerful than your kindness… your loyalty… is your courage. You will stand up for everybody who has been wronged or has been harmed for unjust reasons in unjust ways. You stood up for your friends… your family… You've stood up for your brother countless of times… Yes, these are all true signs of a worthy…_**

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Chapter 5: Post Sorting

Harry: Am I going to get sorted now?

Me: Kinda

Harry: Kinda?

Me: Yes, but we don't really hear anything in your head and hardly talk of it.

Harry: Why not?

Me: Because this chapter is mainly about Carrie, we already knows what happens to you.

Harry: Well that's boring, to be blunt.

Me: Sorry, nothing really get's interesting unless it's something I can manipulate without changing too much.

Harry: Farali doesn't own Harry Potter.

...

Carrie smiled bashfully and dropped the hat, and ran over to the table full of clapping and cheering Weasleys. She sat down next to Hermione and across from a couple of empty seats.

"Congrats Carrie!" Hermione squealed with a pat on the back, "Now let's just see if Harry and Ron make it."

Fred smiled and slid into a seat on the other side of Carrie, "If Ron _isn't_ a Gryffindor, I'll get mum to disown him."

Hermione shook her bushy head, "So you're one of the twins? Shush, that's hardly polite!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Carrie nearly jumped out of her seat, screaming and clapping.

The Gryffindors were beside themselves.

THEY HAD THE POTTERS! They wanted to scream. THAT MEANS WE'RE BEST!

…

As people started to leave after eating, Carrie looked across the hall, and her eyes met with those of Draco's. He looked sad.

When he noticed her looking back, they looked pleading, almost. He mouthed _I'm sorry_.

Then he smiled weakly, looked at his feet as though embarrassed, and left with a few burly looking first years.

"Carrie, come on! Percy's going to take us to the Common Room!" Ron shouted a bit a way.

Carrie hurried up to him.

…

"Wow Carrie, look at the Dorm!" Hermione nearly yelled: there were four beds with silky-satin red curtains drawn around the four-poster beds. There were windows, too.

Hermione collapsed on the bed nearest the door, and Carrie took the one next to it, and buried her face in the multiple pillows.

Then a rather loud _hoot_ erupted near her. "Eh? Reggie? You're here?"

It was all she could do to shove an Owl Treat into Reggie's cage and pull on pajamas.

She didn't hear it when Lavender and Parvati entered the room. She didn't hear when Parvati and Lavender got into a fight over who could sleep in the bed next to Carrie. She didn't hear when Parvati won, or when the two girls started openly talking about her.

No, she didn't hear a thing, but she knew with all her heart that she was in the place she and Harry belonged

And in the moment in which she thought of her brother, Harry was thinking of her while climbing into his own bed while not hearing the argument Dean was having with Ron and Seamus about soccer.

No, these two abused and frequently forgotten twins were in a place of bliss, where nobody would forget them. Ever.

...

Ron: I wasn't in that at all!

Me: Whatever.

Hermione: Did Lavender and Parvati just have a cat-fight over sleeping near Carrie?

Me: ... Yes... And I like Parvati more so she won!

Ron: Women... honestly.


	7. Chapter 6: Potions

Ron: Am I in this one?

Me: Only in the end.

Ron: Oh good...

Hermione: How 'bout me?

Me: You are definitely in this one 'Mione. Don't worry.

Hermione *sigh*: Oh good. Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, so keep your mouths shut lawyers!

...

It was dark. There were small tables sitting two – or even three if need be – to a bench. Next to Carrie sat Hermione, and next to Harry was Ron.

The Professor was berating Harry for something he thought was stupid, while Ron watched on and Carrie and Hermione stirred their potions. When Snape moved on, he came to stop at the girls' table.

"Let's see," he sneered, worked up after taking thirty points from Harry, "Who do we have here… Granger… and… Look up girl, what is your name?"

Carrie looked up with the tiniest of polite smiles, but her eyes showed she was nervous, "Potter, Carrie Potter, sir."

Snape raised his eyebrow a millimeter, "Carrie _Lily_ Potter?" "Yes, sir."

She could've sworn he smiled a little back at her, "Well, Miss Potter, may I test your minor awakening draught?" "Of course, sir."

Snape took a small vial from his cloak. He dipped it into her light green potion (which was a shade darker than Hermione's perfect potion) and walked over to Neville, who had started to snore after tasting his potion (which was unfortunately a minor _sleeping_ draught). He pulled Neville's head up by his hair, and tipped the contents of the potion into his open mouth.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked like he was terrified to find Snape clutching his hair. He gave a little squeal and toppled backwards.

Snape turned with a ghost of a smile on his face, and looked at Carrie, "Very well Miss Potter! It seems you have much more talent than your… brother… for Potions. And for a very nice example of a Minor Awakening Draught, I'll award Gryffindor… fifty points. Keep up the good work, Miss Potter."

Carrie's face broke into a wide smile as Snape's gaze lingered on her dark ginger hair, it seemed where he was looking at least, "Thank you so much Professor!"

Draco looked across the room with a look of pained acceptance on his face and he mouthed _"Congrats" _to Carrie. Snape then actually noticed Hermione's potion, and awarded her fifty points as well for a good job.

He seemed to be in a much better mood every time he passed their table that class.

Snape was just about to dismiss class when he looked around the room once more, and his gaze lingered on Carrie's scar this time – the star at the base of her neck, "Because it seems only Miss Potter and Miss Granger were the ones who could make the potion… ten bonus points to Gryffindor. Each."

The Gryffindors let out an almighty cheer as they left, and Harry and Ron caught up to them.

Ron slapped Carrie on the back, "Well done Carrie! After Harry lost those points, I thought for sure we'd be in for it! But you and Hermione not only made up for his lost points, you gained us ninety more points! Brilliant, you are!"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, brilliantly done girls! Y'know, I wonder why Snape hated us so much but loved you two? He seemed to have it in for me."

Hermione, beaming, shrugged, "He seemed to like me okay, but he didn't even really notice me until he burst with happiness from Carrie! I wonder why he has such extreme, different feelings for you two..."

Carrie nodded thoughtfully, "And I wonder why he wanted to clarify what my _middle_ name was. I mean, sure, it was Mum's, but still. Can't mean anything, can it?"

Ron stopped in the hall, "What if he's a pedophile?"

Hermione gasped dramatically and shoved Ron, "No! That's just… that's just _wrong!_"

Ron shrugged, "Whatever, but it's thanks to you two bloody _brilliant_ girls that we have no homework." And that was all he could talk about for the rest of the day.

...

**AN: Don't worry... Snape is NOT a pedophile... yet... I have no promises about later on in the series... *evil laugh* So yeah, because Carrie looks and, quite frankly, acts a lot like Lily, Snape likes her. And because she's Hermione's bestfriend, Snape pays more attention to Hermione's brilliant mind! But alas, he still dislikes Ron and Harry...**


	8. Chapter 7: Homework and Anonymous

Ron: Ew, homework!

Me: Grow up Ron! Homework isn't all bad...

Ron: Really Farali, really?

Me: ... Well...

Ron: Point PROVEN! Farali doesn't own Harry Potter. R&R!

...

It was their first weekend. Hermione and Carrie chose to plow through their homework; they were nearly done their last essays. Ron and Harry sat in front of the fire, playing Wizard's Chess.

"Why are you two so against doing your homework at the last minute? It lets you have so much more free time." Ron teased as he took out Harry's knight.

"Well, for one, we'll get better grades, because we're actually taking time on it and trying our best, and two, we won't freak out when it's Monday morning and you can either eat breakfast or do the two foot scroll on concentration for Transfiguration. You know, why concentration is important when you attempt to transfigure anything to anything; with five references from assorted books. That will take longer than breakfast guys." Hermione pointed out. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

Carrie laughed and jabbed her scroll with her quill, "Ha! I finished Professor Quirrell's essay on basic protection! Three feet long! I thought that it would take me all day!"

Harry looked outside, "It nearly has Carrie, and it's got to be at least four o'clock."

Just then they heard a shriek "No! No, get away! Stop it, will you!"

Ron looked up, and started to laugh, "Looks like the Fat Lady's gonna sing! Wonder what's bothering her now…"

Carrie stands and walks over, "I'll see what's going on." She pulled open the portrait, and jumped outside, closing the hole. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The Fat Lady looked very cross, and a second later a paper airplane hit her in the nose, "Ow! Oh, some darned kid went and charmed this at me! It's probably for one of you, and it's probably from another House. Do you think you could get it down?"

Carrie smiled, and jumped up, catching it. The Fat Lady applauded, "You'd do well as a Seeker next year… your cousin would too. Well, you may as well find who that was going to." Carrie looked at the paper, "It says… 'To Carrie Potter'… Oh, it's for me!"

She mumbled the password, and went in reading the paper.

Hermione looked up from her work, "What was it Carrie?" Harry's brow furrowed, "A letter?"

Carrie nodded absentmindedly. "It says, 'Dear Carrie, if you have the time, please meet me out by the lake. Signed… anonymous.' Anonymous? Hmm… now I have to go, just to find out who wants me. And I'm done my homework so… I can."

Harry frowned, "I don't think you should Carrie, what if it's some bully like Malfoy? He keeps shooting daggers at me and Ron, and knocked over my ink in Charms."

Carrie pursed her lips, "Draco is very strange, and I'll give you that. Don't call him 'Malfoy' either Harry, its rude! He stopped calling me 'Potter'."

"Well he calls me 'Potter'." Sneered Harry, "And me Weasley." Coughed Ron. "He doesn't call me Granger. He actually seems fairly nice to me, at least to my face." Said Hermione, "He can't be all bad guys. If it is Draco, I think Carrie should see what he wants."

"Thank you for that Hermione, I'm going." Carrie smiled fondly at her friend. But Harry wasn't done, he got up and ignored Ron cornering his king, "Oh no, not without me you aren't."

Hermione pushed Harry back down, "Oh Harry, don't be so overprotective! Besides, you two need to do your homework. Here, copy one of my scrolls. Get to work! Carrie, don't worry about it, go see who wants you!"

Carrie hugged her friend, and looked at her brother, "Don't worry Harry, it's only the first week, I'm sure nobody is out to get me yet!" and then she left.

As the portrait hole closed, Harry sighed, "Oh, I hope she's right. That Malfoy is nothing but trouble, if it is him. If it's not, it might be some Slytherin or, I don't know, crazed Potter fan. If there are any…"

Ron laughed and set up a new game, "Crazed Potter fan? I don't think they exist Harry… you're just paranoid."

...

**AN: THEY DO EXIST! MWAHAHAHA! I'm one, for instance! I'm a CPF! Are any of you? Well, anyways, who do you think is the 'anonymous'? Are they right, is it Draco? Is it a CPF? Also, was that a hint that Harry and Carrie might fight for the right to be Seeker? Or will Carrie not have an interest for Quidditch like her brother does? ... I wonder...**


	9. Chapter 8: By the Lake

Me: Man Harry, you sure are overprotective of Carrie!

Harry: What? No I'm NOT!

Me: Then read this... but you need to do the disclaimer first!

Harry: Fine... Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, R&R

**Warning: Mention of Possible Child Abuse**

...

Carrie walked through the castle, out onto the grounds, and finally to the lake. No one was there. She looked around, and realized that someone was sitting close to the lake – almost dangerously close. She smiled when she recognized the well-groomed white-blond hair, and the pale, pointed chin.

She sat beside Draco. He turned to her, smiling slightly, "Hey Carrie, I see you got my letter?"

She laughed at the way his gray eyes seemed to search her face with a playful light, "Yes Draco, I got your letter. I'll have to admit that my brother wasn't too happy about it, he thought it was you."

Draco scowled, "I don't understand why Harry won't give me a chance! Yes, I called him 'Potter' first, so he calls me 'Malfoy' but I've stopped because you told me to, but when I called him by his name, he hissed at me like I had said something offensive, then said 'my name is too good for your spoiled lips'. I don't understand, Carrie."

Carrie put her arm around his shoulders and soothed, "He'll come around Draco, he's Harry, he's my own twin! I'll bring him around if nothing else works. I don't know why it seems like you two are destined to not get along. But maybe I'll be able to change that." "How?" "First, please don't hang out with Vincent and Gregory – 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' – because they're really mean and rude and smell _awful_. They just aren't good people."

Draco shifted nervously, "Carrie… you know of You-Know-Who… you see, my dad practically worships him… my mum supports my dad, and my dad is pressuring me to be like him, the perfect, bratty, pure-blood, Slytherin boy. I'm afraid that if I rebel he'll… hurt me…"

Carrie looked appalled "He's _beaten_ you before?"

"No, no," Draco said quickly, "it's just, he's so high up, he's got a grip on the Minister, and people don't like to mess with him. And he's just _so_ immersed in the Dark Arts… I've grown up thinking that he's amazing and perfect and I want to grow up like him, so powerful, able to know how you'll succeed. Manipulative. I wanted to be like him _so_ much… but now I've met you. I've heard only the version of You-Know-Who's defeat as told by my father. I want to hear your version, some time. But I've been thinking… You-Know-Who wanted to kill your parents, I heard, because they fought against him. But why them? They weren't the only ones against him."

Carrie dipped her head, eyes shadowed, "He… wasn't after them, Draco… that's what your father didn't get to hear… he was… for some reason, he was after me and Harry. We were only one. First he killed dad, then he offered mum a chance to live… and he killed her too, but he… couldn't kill us."

She looked at him and he looked at her, and they both smiled, "Yeah, Carrie, because you're so amazing and powerful, right? And all you and Harry got were scars…" he reached over and gently touched the star-shaped scar at the base of Carrie's neck. She flinched.

"Sorry, I've always wondered…" "No, it's okay, no one's ever been so openly blunt about it before. You really do trust me, don't you?" Carrie looked at him, the question written on her face, dark red hair blowing slightly in the wind, hazel eyes big.

Draco blushed just slightly and mumbled, "No more than you trust me… I wish Harry would give me the chance."

Carrie smiled and squeezed his arm, "I promise, I'll try harder."

Then they both froze and inwardly groaned when they heard "Get away from my sister Malfoy!" "Yeah, get away from her!" and "Guys, really, you're overreacting!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way down the grounds.

Carrie sighed loudly and stood, her face burning red with anger, "Harry, I love you to death, you're my other half, but can't you accept my friendship with Draco? And will you _stop_ calling him Malfoy? Let's just shake and be nice? Hermione's fine with Draco being a friend!"

As Harry and Ron retaliated, Draco nodded and waved slightly, "Hey Hermione,"

"Hello Draco."

"How long will this last…?"

"I don't know; want to go over our last Potions class? I've got my book and the notes."

"Okay, sure Hermione."


	10. Chapter 9: To the Bathroom!

Me: Now it's time for a twist on the book plot... I'm going forward a bit and changing a part a little tiny bit...

Harry: Is this going to make me and Ron look bad?

Me: Maybe just a tad bit, but it makes Lavender seem nice, and seeing as I HATE her... *mutters dark things and leaves*

Ron: *sweatdrop* Well then... Farali doesn't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does... for now...

...

Admittedly, the first months of school were no different. Hermione and Carrie got top marks in all classes, even Potions, Harry and Ron slacked off on homework until the girls got them up to do it.

While Harry and Ron worked feverishly on their homework at the last second, Hermione and Carrie would either hang out in the Common Room, or find Draco and talk by the lake. Harry and Ron were annoyed that their two friends hung out with him so much, Ron kept telling Harry about what went on at the Ministry between their fathers, and how Lucius Malfoy was bad news, so Draco _had_ to be.

This frequently got on the nerves of Hermione and Carrie, to the point they almost wouldn't talk to each other. Finally, they had gotten so fed up with each other, the only time they saw each other was during class.

Soon, it was Halloween. It was a fine morning, except for one thing…

"I can't believe you two, can't you give him a chance!"

"Carrie you must be blind! Can't you see that he's a little rat? Coming to you for sympathy, pretending to be your friend? He's just trying to take advantage of you and Hermione!"

"Ron, if he was taking advantage of us, Carrie and I would know! We aren't idiots, you know."

"Well you sure are acting like idiots… If you were smart you'd see we're telling the truth… I thought you trusted me Carrie, I thought you were my sister?"

Carrie, ready with a comeback, opened her mouth angrily, face red, but stopped. She closed her mouth, her face burning the same color as her hair, her big hazel eyes welling up in tears.

Hermione put an arm around her, "Harry, Ron, how could you? Why are you two being such insolent jerks? You have the kindness and gentleness of… of a snake!" "Which Malfoy is…" Ron muttered.

Hermione flushed, and took Carrie by the hand, "Come on Carrie, let's go somewhere more private."

…

Ron and Harry didn't see Carrie and Hermione for the rest of the day, though as they went to dinner they ran into Parvati and Lavender.

Lavender sneered at them, "Aren't you two late for dinner?"

Parvati nodded, "Yeah, by the time you get there your dinner might be cold – or perhaps you two prefer it that way, eat something as cold as you…"

Harry grimaced, "Is this about Hermione and Carrie? Why are you two late?"

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Well, we had gone to the girls' bathroom… but we found out no one uses it because of this ghost who haunts it, Moaning Myrtle. But we went in and saw Carrie and Hermione, Carrie crying over one of the sinks, Hermione comforting her. Is that all you want to know?"

Harry nodded, "Thanks Lavender, now I guess we all may as well get to dinner, we're late as it is…"

They made it to dinner in time, and started eating. But then Professor Quirrell raced into the hall, "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" It was mass panic. Students everywhere, Prefects directing first years, Harry and Ron almost had to fall on the floor to avoid being grabbed by Percy.

They were slowly shepherded into the corridors, but Harry and Ron were separated from the main group, when Harry grabbed Ron, "What about Hermione and Carrie? They don't know about the troll!"

They made their way back to the place Lavender and Parvati had come from. When they reached the door, they stopped. There were loud _thunks_ coming from within… made by something that had to be large.

"Harry," Ron whispered, his tone scared, "I think Professor Quirrell was wrong, I think that the troll's… in… there…"


	11. Chapter 10: The Troll

Me: This is an odd take on the troll chapter, somethings are directly from the book... which I DO NOT OWN... and somethings are slightly different.

Ron: *scoffs* Like what?

Me: Like the amount of points you and Harry win.

Harry: Er... okay... I'm good with that. Like Farali says, she doesn't own Harry Potter. Just Carrie!

**CarriePotterFan: *blushes* Your name as a Guest made me smile non-stop for an hour. You're such an amazing reader! ;)**

...

They entered the bathroom quietly. They saw the huge troll turning slowly in a circle, as if looking for something. Harry nudged Ron and pointed.

Carrie and Hermione's feet were just visible under a stall door. The troll had just spotted them, it swung its club down and with a scream the two girls dove under the sinks.

"OI UGLY!" Harry shouted as he and Ron ran at it.

The troll turned slowly, and brought its club down near where they stood. Harry jumped on the troll and started hitting it weakly as the troll turned back towards Carrie and Hermione. Ron stamped on the troll's foot.

The troll gave a slight flick of annoyance, turning back to him. It let out some weird noise that sounded like a groan. Harry continued to climb up to the troll's head, where, in a blind attempt to stop it, he shoved his wand up its nose. Harry dropped off of the troll and hit the ground, stunning him slightly.

The troll took its club and rose it in what would be a deadly shot for Hermione and Carrie, who, frozen, couldn't move. As the troll swiftly brought down the club, Ron shouted "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

The blow never came. The club just hovered there. Hermione and Carrie looked out from under their arms. The troll whirled around, confused. The club started floating upwards, until it was _right above_ the troll's head. It fell with a loud _thunk_. The troll groaned and toppled over, nearly squashing Ron and Harry.

Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. "Urgh, troll bogies!"

Hermione and Carrie shakily got up when McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell all burst in. Quirrell looked faint, "Oh my…"

McGonagall was livid, "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!"

Hermione timidly looked at the professors, "It's our faults professors, they had come looking for us. We had been in a fight earlier and had gone separate ways, and Carrie and I had ended up in the bathroom. We were making a racket, and I suppose the troll heard us and came after us. If it weren't for Harry and Ron, we'd probably be dead by now." Carrie nodded in agreement.

McGonagall looked at them each for a moment. "For foolishness and recklessness, I shall be removing five points each from you girls. You may go to the common room so long as you aren't hurt." They nodded solemnly and left.

She turned to Harry and Ron. "And for you boys I award ten points – each – for sheer, dumb luck!" She pulled her lips taut and she left, Snape and Quirrell trailing after her.

Harry and Ron walked out, seeing Carrie and Hermione waiting for them. They all looked around awkwardly, saying "Thanks." Carrie gave Harry a quick hug before running off.

Ron raised his eyebrows, "What got in to her?"

"Oh," Hermione said quietly, "some of the broken bits cut into her leg. She told me she just wanted to see how badly you got off before going to the Hospital Wing."

Harry grimaced, now he felt guilty. "Look, Hermione, we're really sorry. We were out of line earlier; you guys can be friends with Malfoy – ever if we don't like it. Thanks for keeping our butts safe from Professor McGonagall."

Hermione smiled, "No problem Harry, now let's go get some dinner."


	12. Chapter 11: Quidditch

Harry: What is it now?

Me *groans*: Ugh, this story is slowly getting worse... so much writer's block... *turns towards readers* I'm sorry. I realize this is a short chapter. The thing is, the books are SO GOOD I could never compare! *winks* Don't worry, I'm not going to end it or anything. I want to keep going... but JUST TO LET YOU KNOW... it probably isn't much different from the actual books, I'm just slipping Carrie in. The actual PLOT won't be affected until, what, the fifth book? HANG IN THERE! I shall try to keep it interesting. I can always slip in adorable DracoXCarrie, some funny Romione moments, and other stuff. Just... *sniff* don't leave me...

Ron&Harry *awkwardly pats back*

Me *sniff*: Thank you guys. I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not worthy!

**TheEagleofBarcelos: That was actually my opinion of writing it, in a way. I've seen so many twin fics, and they're all virtually the same. But I had to try it!**

**ColteeYT: Actually, it feels (to me) that Carrie is just latched on right now. BUT don't give up hope! Yes, this will basically be the actual book plot until about the fifth book... then I can get more romantic, amp up trouble, and take this series for a wild ride!**

...

"Harry, you've got to eat something."

"No, no Carrie I can't. I can't do it."

"Come on now, yes you can!"

"No, I won't Carrie!"

"Ha! You said 'won't' that time!"

Carrie picked up the spoon full of oatmeal, and stuffed it in Harry's mouth as Ron and Hermione came down.

"Isn't Harry eating?" "No, he isn't Hermione."

It was the morning before the first Quidditch match. Harry had become Seeker after catching a small ball while making spectacular flying moves. Now, he was refusing to eat.

"Harry, you have to eat." Hermione urged.

"Yeah, no reason not to mate," Ron said reasonably, "if you don't eat you'll faint and fall off your broom. Bloody right sight that would be." Harry paled further.

Carrie put a hand affectionately on his arm, "Harry, it'll be fine. Trust us! Eat some, and get out there and whip some Slytherin butt!"

...

Harry's flying was amazing, even as he circled the field. Until, of course, his broom started jerking.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked, concerned, from behind them.

"I dunno," Ron said, peering at Harry through binoculars, "it's so weird. I mean… wait a second." He looked at the teachers. "What's that?"

Hermione snatched the binoculars from Ron. "Snape's jinxing the broom!"

"What?" Carrie took the binoculars from her, "Snape wouldn't do that! But he's staring! You must be… right…" Hermione suddenly dashed from sight.

A few minutes later, Snape's cloak was on fire. He, in desperation of putting it out, was flailing and knocked several other teachers over. Harry managed to right his broom and fly off, after the snitch.

...

"He's so close!"

"Come on Harry, a bit further!"

"AH... that didn't go well."

"He looks like he's goin' ta be sick!"

Harry bent over, and coughed out something – small, and gold…

"Is that?" Carrie asked, leaning forward.

"I think it is!" Hermione squealed.

"AND HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan yelled.

They all ran down the field, attacking Harry and hugging him.

"You were _brilliant_ Harry!" Ron cheered, "_Brilliant!_"

"Thanks guys." Harry smiled.

He was the youngest Seeker in at least a century, and he had won his first game of Quidditch. That summer he didn't even know what Quidditch was. Being a wizard just got better and better.

...

**AN: So yeah, it's starting to get pathetic... any parts of the story you really want to see Carrie in? Because I might start skipping lesser parts. If there is something you want to see, tell me in a PM or review! Don't let your favorite parts be forgotten! ;) R&R**


End file.
